In a typical alternating current, induction motor, there is a stator and a rotor. Electrical energy is used to produce a magnetic field within the stator. The rotor is located within the magnetic field and rotates when the magnetic forces are operating. The magnetic field is created by a series of coils placed in alternating relationship within the stator. In order to maintain an effective magnetic field, each coil must be insulated from the other coils. This can be accomplished by placing insulation material between the coils.
In the mass production of electric motors, the coils are insulated by placing insulation in the form of tabs between the coils. The tabs, located at each end of the stator, are connected to one another by legs. The legs are placed in the slots along the length of the inner radius of the stator. In addition, the legs hold the tabs together so that the tabs do not fall off or misalign during or after assembly.
In the past, the insulation inserts have been made in many different shapes. Previous designs had a cut-out shape in the middle to form the legs that hold the tabs together. Although the design was effective, it was not cost effective to manufacture due to the large amount of material wasted on each piece.
Thus, there is a need for a motor phase insulation device that minimizes wastage.
There is a further need for a motor phase insulation device that can be easily mass-produced.
There is a further need for a motor phase insulation device that has folded legs that hold the ends of the insulation together.
There is a further need for a motor phase insulation device that has folded legs that do not rip or tear during assembly or installation.